1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to motor vehicle covers and more specifically it relates to a protector for a pickup truck. The protector for a pickup truck is a mat on a cargo bed of the pickup truck installed inside a tool box, which will prevent damage and scratches made to paint on a side wall of the pickup truck when the mat is extended over the sidewall and a person is loading and unloading tools into and out of the tool box. The protector for a pickup truck can be used for advertising purposes by having a logo or company name printed on an outer surface of the mat. When the mat is extended over the sidewall of the pickup truck, the logo or company name can be seen therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous motor vehicle covers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,785 to Bronstein; 5,290,618 to Olson et al.; 5,636,883 to Johns and 5,641,179 to Imlach all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
An edge protector and anchor member for the upper edge portion of the sidewall of a pickup truck box is formed as a generally U-shaped channel member. One leg of the member extends into the interior of the box to protect the upper inside portion of the sidewall. The other leg extends downwardly on the outside of the sidewall and has a plurality of spaced apart anchor means along the marginal edge thereof. Each anchor means comprises a tab flanked by notches struck from the leg with the tab being bent inwardly of the channel member. A rope or other tie-down device may be connected to the tabs for securing a load in the box.
A single layer protective cover of a flexible synthetic leather-like material resistant to automotive chemicals and having a smooth cushioning non-slipping non-scratching inward or under surface of a length and width to cover an automotive fender adequately for its protection against scratches while a technician is working under the raised hood of the automobile and flexible means having terminal hooks to secure said cover.
A pair of covers for the sidewalls of a pickup truck consists of an outer panel cover and an inner panel cover removably attached along an edge. The outer panel cover overlies the outside face of the sidewall and the top rail, and fastens to the bottom edge of the sidewall with specially shaped plastic hooks. The inner panel cover removably attaches to wall fasteners that in turn permanently attach to the inside face of the sidewall forming part of the cargo bed. The two sides of the inner panel cover are made of materials with different textures, to allow the user a choice of surfaces for lining the bed. A number of tie-down straps provide points for securing a load in the bed. A strip of reinforcing material is attached to the outer panel cover along the section covering the top rail, and provides both stress relief and an attaching surface for the tie-down straps. A flap attached to the outer panel cover is fitted to wrap partly over the front wall of the bed, to prevent wind from blowing between the outer panel cover and the sidewall during driving. A decorative panel removably attached to the outer panel cover provides a way to change the appearance of the device and to display a printed message.
A body side protector for vehicles equipped with a truck tool box that prevents damage to the side of a truck when the truck tool box is accessed. The protector includes a resilient mat, a flexible magnet, at least one flexible strap, and a mounting bar. The resilient mat has a resilient mat front face, a resilient mat rear face, and a resilient mat top and contains at least one longitudinally disposed mat strap slot opening at the resilient mat top. The resilient mat readily conforms to and protects the specific contour of the side rail. The flexible magnet is attached to the resilient mat rear face, so that the resilient mat is readily removably affixed to the specific contour of the side rail. The at least one flexible strap is disposed within a respective one of the at least one longitudinally disposed mat strap slots. Each of the at least one flexible strap has a flexible strap distal end that extends past the resilient mat top and contains a flexible strap distal end aperture. The mounting bar has a mounting bar front, a mounting bar back, and a mounting bar bottom. The mounting bar contains at least one longitudinally disposed mounting bar slot that opens at the mounting bar bottom. The mounting bar further contains at least one mounting bar aperture that is aligned with the flexible strap distal end aperture of a respective one of the at least one flexible strap.